1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to electrical power systems and more particularly to a power system having improved magnetic and other components which function to transfer power and to provide filtering interrelationships and at the same time act as connectors between halves of the system which are separable for maintenance and other purposes.
2. Prior Art:
Various power and filter systems having relatively movable, magnetically coupled windings have long been known, for both power transfer and filtering purposes. Examples are seen in rotatable secondary winding voltage regulating power transformers, variable coupling filtering devices, and in separable primary and secondary energy coupling devices. Examples of the aforedescribed filter and connector arrangements are seen in Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,031 and an article published in the IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Volume 17, No. 2 (July, 1974), pages 492-493.
Coupled inductor filter systems wherein a plurality of substantially "zero ripple" outputs can be provided in a transistor switching regulator are also known. Examples are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,409 to J. H. Spreen, one of the inventors herein, and assigned to the assignee of this application. This patent is incorporated herein by reference.
In large data processing systems, it is customary to provide a "machine frame" which carries power supply and regulating elements for energizing circuit cards which are plugged into the machine frame. In such cases, both power and logic signal connectors are engaged as the card is plugged into place. It has also been known to releasably connect the power supply subsystems themselves into the machine, so that such subsystems can be replaced as easily as a logic or memory circuit card might.
There exist, however, needs to optimize such relationships and provide even denser packaging of the subsystems and card arrays in large data processing systems.